Douce horreur
by Hyaku Yume
Summary: Un été, des amis, un manoir et un vampire joueur. Ou pourquoi paniquer ne sert à rien. Slash


Titre: Douce horreur

Auteurs: Hyaku et Dark Yume

Bêta: Yugai

Genre: Romance, Slash

Disclaimer: Toute cette histoire appartient aux auteurs, aucun empreint sans demande ou plagiat n'est autorisé.

Note: Un quatre mains écrit il y a longtemps, mais remplit de bons souvenir.

* * *

><p>Il était une fois un vampire qui vivait seul dans un château reculé. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à se nourrir, et restait donc pendant de longues périodes en sommeil. Mais, quand il revenait à lui, des séries de meurtres horribles se produisaient dans la ville la plus proche.<p>

Un jour d'été, un groupe d'ami décida d'aller fêté leur diplôme, nouvellement acquit, dans le château dit hanté. Ils y installèrent des amplis et plusieurs instruments de musique, ainsi qu'un petit buffet. Alors que les cinq amis étaient avachit sur un vieux canapé défraichit, et parlaient de leurs futur, la nuit tomba. Les sens du vampire lui apprirent la présence d'humains dans sa demeure. Il allait enfin avoir un repas digne de ce nom. Lentement, il se prépara à son festin. Il les observa pendant une petite heure, puis décida de passer à l'action. Il commença par couper le courant, un grand classique certes, mais il ne s'en lassait pas. Puis, il prit le contrôle du synthé et de la basse du groupe, leur faisant jouer un doux requiem à ses oreilles.

Son maitre lui avait souvent reproché cette habitude, jouer avec la nourriture. Et donc, un soir, il l'avait tué. Il regarda les enfants paniquer, tous, sauf un qui restait calmement assis dans le canapé, le fixant.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, il changea de point d'observation. Et là, tout doucement, il commença son œuvre. Il les fit disparaitre et mourir les uns après les autres. Les laissant paniquer. Quelques minutes avant l'aube, il captura sa dernière victime, celui qui n'avait pas paniqué. Sentant l'aurore proche, il l'amena dans son repère souterrain, et il l'enferma pour la journée. Il alla tranquillement mourir, repus.

Le jeune homme enfermé ne paniquait absolument pas même s'il était enfermé dans le noir avec un vampire qui rodait dans les parages... il finit même par s'endormir. Puis la nuit revint et le maître des lieux le réveilla, le jeune homme resta à le regarder ne comprenant pas pourquoi le vampire ne le tuait pas comme il l'avait fait avec ses amis. Puis il se décida à briser ce silence pesant : "Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas comme vous l'avez fait avec tous mes amis ? "

Le vampire le regarda intensément, en pleine réflexion, lui-même ne le savait mais il savait tout de même une chose : " Tu m'intrigues et j'aimerais comprendre ton attitude"

Le jeune homme le regarda droit dans les yeux : " Si je réponds à vos questions et que je vous satisfais vous me laisserez en vie ?"

Le vampire eu un petit rire, il n'en revenait pas un simple humain voulait négocier sa vie avec lui ! Il fallait vraiment être fou pour ne pas paniquer et négocier comme si de rien n'était sa vie avec un vampire qui vient de tuer tous ses amis. Mais ceci renforça l'intérêt du vampire pour le jeune homme : " Pourquoi pas mais sache que je suis extrêmement difficile à satisfaire jeune homme. "

" Tant pis je tente le tout pour le tout"

Le vampire sourit devant l'insolence du gamin qui était attaché à une chaise devant lui puis il lança sa première question qui était des plus simples :

" Pour commencer j'aimerais connaitre ton nom "

" Je m'appelle Sky. Puis-je connaitre le nom de mon kidnappeur au moins?

" Je m'appelle Dark."

Après ses mots le vampire regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux et posa la question qui lui importait le plus " Pourquoi n'as tu pas paniqué alors que je tuais tes amis un par un ?"

"Quoi, vous les avez vraiment tué? C'était une blague?" Il le regarda avec surprise, puis change tout à coup d'expression, il devint sérieux " Cela ne sers à rien de paniquer, seulement à faire des erreurs, la preuve je suis le seul encore en vie."

Le vampire explosa de rire, c'était la première fois qu'un humain prenait son jeu pour une blague ! Et il aimait beaucoup ça...

" Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort mais pour l'instant tu n'es pas encore sauvé je te rappelle... Et le fait que tes amis soient mort ne te fait rien ?"

"J'ai l'habitude de voir mes amis mourir, j'ai tendance à porter la poisse... " Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et reprit " J'ai moi aussi une question."

Le vampire sourit de toutes ses dents " Je t'écoute"

"J'aimerais savoir, d'où vous tenez tout cet art de la mise en scène, il y a eu quelques cliché, mais sinon j'avoue avoir été bluffé."

Le vampire éclata de nouveau de rire et répondit d'un ton légèrement las

" Des années d'expérience, mon petit, des millions d'années même "

" Mais pourquoi t'y intéresses-tu ? Tu comptes faire une série de meurtre si je te laisse partir peut-être ?"

"Non, je laisse ça aux professionnels. Mais, j'avoue être intéressé par les meurtres en série.

"T'es vraiment bizarre comme type tu sais ... tu as peut-être d'autres questions à me poser ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi?"

Le vampire sourit et rigola :

" Ça je ne sais pas encore tu verras bien de toute façon tu es coincé ici tant que je n'ai pas décidé de te laisser partir puisque toutes les portes sont fermées à clé. Autre chose ?"

"T'as pas un truc à manger, j'ai faim!"

Le vampire éclata de nouveau de rire et répondit: " Tu es vraiment bizarre toi, y a pas à dire ! Je vais aller voir ce que je trouve"

Le vampire sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet de chips dans les mains "Désolé c'est tous ce que j'ai trouvé mais comme je ne mange pas il ne fallait pas t'attendre à grand-chose"

"Tu peux me détacher, s'il te plait? Me faut mes mains pour manger."

Le vampire leva un sourcil et répondit " Exact je vais te détacher mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour t'enfuir, je te tue sur le champ" Sur ces derniers mots le vampire détacha Sky et lui tendit le paquet de chips. Ce dernier les dévora en un rien de temps. Puis, il détailla du regard le vampire, et il finit même par commenter ce qu'il voyait: "T'es pas mal tu sais? Bon faudrait revoir tes fringues, mais sinon t'es plus que potable."

Le vampire regarda le jeune homme d'un air surpris : " mes fringues sont très bien pour le vampire que je suis, mais merci du compliment"

"Pour le vampire peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas sortir dans la rue comme ça mon vieux. En plus je suis sûr que t'es beaucoup mieux sans." Il lui fit un magnifique sourire carnassier, tout en le déshabillant du regard.

Un sourire en coin vint parfaire le visage du vampire " A quoi ça me servirait de sortir dans la rue ? Je ne peux pas sortir de jour et mes repas viennent tout seul, tu en es la preuve d'ailleurs. Et je suis certain que tu es plus beau sans tes vêtements mais cette vérité ne me concerne en rien" Alors le vampire plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sky, il le défiait.

"Tu n'es qu'un rabat joie, on te l'a jamais dit?"

" Si mais je ne m'en lasse pas que veux-tu "

"Ce que je veux? Toi, sans tes sapes maintenant!"

" Certes je l'avais compris je ne suis pas idiot mais je ne pense pas être d'accord" le vampire disparut et réapparut dans le dos de Sky, il le tenait de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se retourner. Puis il lui murmura a l'oreille, d'une voix sensuelle " Mais peut-être que si tu enlevais les tiennes je changerais d'avis qui sait ?"

« Ce n'est pas que ça me dérangerais beaucoup, mais vois-tu, ici la température doit frôler les 10°c, donc très peu pour moi. Par contre si tu connais un coin chaud..."

" Cela fait très longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de chauffage dans cette maison ... mais bon s'il t'en faut si peu pour te décourager finalement je vais peut-être te tuer... On dirait que tu as peur de ne pas te réchauffer une fois déshabillé alors que, si je ne m'abuse, tu me propose une activité plutôt réchauffante"

Le vampire lâcha Sky et commença à s'en éloigner

"Excuse-moi, mais vous n'êtes pas réputé pour être très chaud…" Lança Sky dans l'espoir de faire revenir ce vampire qui l'intriguait.

" Même si je ne suis pas chaud il me suffirait de t'émoustiller pour que toi tu le deviennes ..." le vampire s'était arrêté a la limite entre l'ombre et la lumière mais il ne bougeait plus

"Intéressant point de vue, j'espère que tu es doué" Sa voix ne laissait aucun doute, c'était belle et bien une invitation qu'il lançait à Dark.

" Personne ne s'est jamais plein en tout cas, mais encore faut-il me donner envie de passer aux travaux pratiques ..."

A ces mots il tourna légèrement la tête vers Sky, ce qui permit à ce dernier de voir le sourire plein de malice de Dark juste avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres. " A toi de jouer gamin, donne-moi envie de revenir dans la lumière ou essaye de me trouver dans les ténèbres"

Sky se leva et sonda les ténèbres du regard, ne distinguant rien, mais se doutant de la présence du vampire dans la pièce, il commença à se déshabiller doucement. Son t-shirt fut le premier à tomber, dévoilant une peau hâlée et un torse plutôt bien musclé, à 18ans le jeune homme savait entretenir son corps. Il se pencha en avant et défit ses baskets, sans oublier de retirer ses chaussettes.

Puis, il partit en quête de l'être des ténèbres dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Le vampire s'en amusait beaucoup, il frôlait le garçon, lui soufflait au creux de l'oreille, mais il disparaissait toujours avant que le jeune homme ne l'attrape.

Sky commençait à voir froid, pourtant il voulait l'attraper coute que coute. Mais, après une petite heure de ce jeu, qui s'était étendu à toute une aile du château, il grelottait et avait les lèvres bleuis. Il s'adossa à un mur et s'assit, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

"J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, et que tu es aussi doué que tu le dit, parce que là va falloir que tu me réchauffe on je vais frôler l'hypothermie."

Tout d'abord il n'y eu que le silence qui répondit au jeune homme, puis, toujours dans le noir le plus complet, le vampire apparu brusquement a quelque millimètres du jeune homme. Il était assis à la même hauteur que le jeune homme et il le regardait, puis il l'embrassa, d'abord doucement et simplement puis de plus en plus farouchement au fur et à mesure que Sky ouvrait la bouche.

Bientôt le jeune homme répondit tout aussi farouchement à la caresse, agrippant les cheveux du vampire et mettant une de ses mains derrière sa nuque. Puis, il laissa la pleine domination au meurtrier. Il gémissait de contentement, et frissonnait de plaisir. Sa peau se réchauffait rapidement, sous l'effet de la passion. Mais, il dut malgré tout casser le baiser pour reprendre de l'air.

Le vampire regarda l'humain d'un air satisfait " Alors je suis assez doué à ton gout ?"

Sky reprit son souffle et lui répondit " Recommence j'étais pas assez attentif, j'ai pas pu en juger"

Le vampire rit " Vu la température de ton corps et la couleur de tes joues je pense que j'ai été efficace mais si tu veux vraiment vérifier..." Il revint alors titiller les lèvres de Sky qui s'ouvrirent beaucoup plus rapidement que la fois précédente et ils se lancèrent alors dans un baiser passionné et terriblement réchauffant.

Sky se laissa totalement emporter par le baiser, et glissa ses mains avides sous les vêtements du vampire. Il partit en quête de ses points sensibles. Il voulait à tout prix entendre des gémissements sortir de sa gorge. Dans son mouvement il appuya sur ses épaules, et le poussa au sol, le chevauchant.

Le vampire ce laissa faire puis il reprit le dessus et plaqua Sky sur le sol de pierre froid, il commença alors à aller titiller les tétons du jeune homme qui poussait de mignons petits gémissements. Sky était, certes, totalement emballé par les attentions du vampire, ses crocs sur sa peau avaient le pouvoir de l'exciter jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne incohérent. Mais, il sentait sous son dos le sol de pierre froide qu'il lui arrachait des gémissements de douleurs. Son dos le faisait énormément souffrir, et il espérait que son amant s'en rendrait compte.

En attendant il se laissait gentiment faire par le méchant vampire. Mais comme c'était un méchant vampire, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, cependant ne trouvant pas vraiment l'endroit approprié il prit Sky dans ses bras et ils disparurent tous les deux, ils réapparurent dans une pièce toujours aussi sombre. Dark déposa Sky sur ce qui lui sembla être un lit puis il claqua des doigts et quelques bougies s'allumèrent pour éclairer la pièce d'une faible lumière, cependant suffisante pour que Sky se rende compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour un lit était en fait un cercueil un peu plus grand que la normale. Le vampire vint se repositionner au-dessus du jeune homme et lui demanda:

"Alors comment trouves-tu mon lit ?"

"Charmant dans le style, je suis mort et je m'assume." Intérieurement il bénissait le vampire.

Le vampire sourit et embrassa à nouveau le jeune homme puis il reprit ses investigations sur son corps. Ce dernier apprécia l'attention qui fut porté à toutes ses zones sensibles. Et bientôt il voulut plus, et commença à supplier le vampire.

Alors le vampire commença à préparer le terrain comme il se doit afin de ne pas blesser son amant d'une nuit, puis il passa à l'action alors que Sky poussait des gémissements de plus en plus fort.

Le jeune homme avait tout oublié sauf son amant qui se révélait très doué en la matière. Il se libéra d'un coup, comblé et exténué. C'est dur de satisfaire un vampire, ce mec était d'une endurance incroyable.

Le vampire se rendit alors compte que le jour n'était pas loin, il laissa Sky s'endormir paisiblement et alla trouver un endroit ou mourir pour la journée, mais avant cela il déposa les clés dont avait besoin Sky pour sortir du manoir près de l'oreiller. Puis il disparut dans les ténèbres ...

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi qu'il se réveilla. Il se leva et commença la recherche de ses vêtements. Il trouva son caleçon et son jean dans la pièce, ainsi qu'un trousseau de clé. Il le prit et sortit de la pièce. Il lui fallut du temps pour tout retrouver, mais une fois cela fait il sortit du château et partit en quête de nourriture.

FIN


End file.
